Grace Wants To Know
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: Competition entry. A simple Bamon night. Read to know more.All characters human.


_**A/N- This is how I want to see my favorite Damon and Bonnie someday. Anyway this is my entry for the contest arranged by hopelessdream2005, and I want to thank her for giving us such a cute topic to write about. It was fun writing it. **_

_**As usual, the spelling and grammar mistakes are completely mine.**_

_** Let me know if you people like (or dislike) _**it**_. Just leave a review...**_

_**Disclaimer: Grace is the only character I own. The characters belong to L. J. Smith, and CW. And the song I've mentioned belongs to Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

><p><em>~~ Grace wants to know~~<em>

"Damon please wake up will you?" Bonnie now started him shaking impatiently.

"What is wrong honey..." Damon sounded sleepy.

"Grace needs you honey. Please get up." she kissed his cheek and tried hard to sound sweet.

Damon turned on the bedside lamp, and looked at the watch in the pale bluish light. It was 2 am.

"Why is Grace not sleeping?" he looked worried.

"She was. But then she woke up. She wants an ice cream." she replied innocently.

Damon burried his face again in his pillow."Then get her one. Do I need to take you two to the kitchen?" he said hoping that Bonnie and Grace would let him sleep after getting that ice cream.

"But there's only strawberry. We tried that but didn't like the smell. We were feeling pukish." she blinked. "Can you get up a dark chocolate ice cream?"

Damon jumped up from the bed. "Bonnie, sweetheart, its 2 o'clock. And I have a very important meeting tomorrow. I need to sleep. And so you and her."

Bonnie made a crying face, and stared at him for a while.

"Okay the first thing we will do in the morning will to get a chocolate ice cream for you two. I promise baby."

"Dark chocolate ice cream. And we want it now. Can't Stefan take care of this meeting?"

"WE are going to make some really big deals with a foreign company baby. And all the major share holder of the company including me, Stefan, and dad himself has to be present there. Its a BIG deal."

Bonnie lowered her head, and sighed. "I remember Stefan was saying about this meeting last week. Its ok. Go sleep now. Its an important day tomorrow. talk to Grace." she planted a soft kiss on his lips, and smiled.

"Good night Damon." she said laying down in her bed.

Damon stayed seated beside sleeping Bonnie, staring at her. After a while, he left his bed and put on a plain white t shirt and a blue denim. He took his wallet from his wardrobe, and walked slowly to Bonnie smirking.  
>"Get up Red. We're going to the Grills." he whispered in her ears.<p>

She almost jumped out from her bed, giggling like a baby.

"Really Damon? We're going? But you have this meeting..."

Damon kissed her lips in the middle of what she was saying. "I can manage that. Now shall we go?"

"Just a minute. I'm coming." she ran to change, with a big smile on her face.

Damon was driving in a medium speed, with Bonnie seated beside him. The empty roads were looking surreal in the moonlight. He looked at Bonnie. Her soft skin was glowing, and she almost looked like an angel.  
>"Hey put on the radio." He smiled and did what she said. He tuned in to her favorite station.<p>

"I love this song." she said humming the tune.

"I know that." Damon replied turning the steering wheel to the left.

"But you don't know one secret." Bonnie blushed a little. "There's a Taylor swift song, Stay beautiful."

"That one you sang in umm... Elena's birthday party?"

"Umm... Yeah. When we were in high school, that song always reminded me of you. It was like my feelings for you written and performed by Taylor swift. And when I sang that song in that party, I did that for you. More like I was  
>saying those words to you." she lowered her head with a shy smile.<p>

Damon raised his eyebrows. "ME? Why?"

"Cause you used to love Elena then, and also you had youre ambition of becoming one of the top most business personality of this country. You had your priorities." she said in a low voice.

"So Grace, sweetheart... Your mother thinks she was not there in my priority list. Do you think the same way?" Damon said looking at Bonnie's face. He was amused.

"Well, Grace wants to know how you felt of her mom back then." Bonnie said slowly.

"Seriously Bonnie? After spending all our college lives together, and being married for 2 years, now you are asking this? Okay. Elena was hot, so yes I had a crush for her. But when I realised she's in love with my idiot brother, I stopped thinking about her that way. And you, my little red bird, you were always there in my life. Ever since we used to make mud pies in our childhood. I don't remember a single incident or accident of my life where you were absent. Learning how to ride bicycle, maths homework, first beer, first kiss, first car, even you helped me in my first date when I was nervous. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah. Caroline Forbes. I honestly didn't get it what made you interested in that bimbo."

"I was never interested in her. Its just that that I was not sure if I should ask you to be my date. It was that 'best-friends' thing that made me awkward to ask you for the Ball. So I went with her. I had no choice left."

Hearing that she looked into his midnight blue eyes. This was something they never talked about. And she never knew that he wanted her to be his first date.

"When we got married, you became a permanent part of my life. You made my life better. And now when you are carrying my baby girl, you don't know how I feel about this whole thing. You have made me a better person Red. And now all I think about our future safety, security, and all the happiness that I could give you and Grace. You have made me complete." He stopped the car in th parking lot of Grills.

"So Grace? You want to know anything else? Or have I succeed convincing you and your mommy?" he said with his very own smirk, parking his Black Ferrari.

"Just one more thing." Bonnie replied holding back her smile.

"Grace wants to know, if her mommy could kiss her daddy." Bonnie winked.

"You may tell Gracey that her mommy needs no permission," He grabbed her waist and started kissing her. "I love you Red." He muttered.

After sometime he got out from his car, helped his nine months pregnant wife getting out and walked slowly towards the Grills holding her carefully.

Bonnie felt that she's one of the most fortunate girls in this planet. And Damon felt he's one of the happiest guy under the sun.

After all, it takes just a little communication to make relationships better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Is it good? _**Is it good? _**Is it good? Please leave a review cause first time in my life I've have posted a fiction for a contest...I have read both the entries by lula6791 and teenage vampyre, and now I'm pretty nervous and also excited about mine. So please be kind to me:)**_**_**_

_**_**_**And of course, Thanks for reading:)**_**_**_


End file.
